Funds are requested for the purchase of a Leica Laser Microdissection 7000 system (LMD) to replace a Leica AS LMD system that is obsolete. The LMD 7000 is a state-of the art instrument that has a very high power, solid-state laser that allows the dissection capability needed to cut thick sections of the retina and conjunctiva. At the same time, the laser system has the ability to make fast precise cuts allowing efficient dissection and fine dissection of individual cells or groups of cells. The requested microscope would replace a Leica ASM that has a nitrogen gas laser that has a three year life span which loses cutting power over time, making dissection of thick sections impossible and multiple passes of the laser are needed to cut thinner sections. The gas laser has had to be replaced twice in the past 4 years, and weeks- to-months in downtime have been required for laser replacement and mirror recalibration. The quote for the requested Leica Laser Microdissection 7000 system with fluorescence imaging capabilities is $191,565. We will be able to use several objectives and a stage control system from the older system on the new system and this has decreased the request for funds by $6,184. Use of laser capture microscopy has grown dramatically at our research institute and currently 7 major users and 4 minor users request the new instrument. The investigators are funded by 7 NIH grants and a foundation grant. It is not feasible to use another instrument located at the Mass Eye and Ear Infirmary located 4-5 blocks away because of high internal use, availability of microscope time, as well as RNA isolation requirements. The microscope will be integrated into the Morphology Unit at the Schepens and will be over seen by Don Pottle who is currently responsible for the existing older LMD. Mr. Pottle is responsible for training new investigators in use of the instrument and its day-to-day maintenance and management. Use is based on signup in a first come first serve basis. The costs for maintenance of the instrument will be from fee for instrument use, which will be based on actual cost.